the rise of eve hallows
by eve hallogardian of creativity
Summary: "..i was alone in deep darkness, i felt was going insane from being in the dark for so long, but then a bright white light took over the darkness. I opened my eyes revealing two dark green orbs, i saw i was under water-i panicked a little. But when i looked up i saw the moon, i don't think i have ever seen the moon so big..'(jackxoc) t for minor launguage


AUTHOR'S NOTE: YES,i finally got to see the movie rise of the guardians and i loved it (and jack frost a little -_blushes_-) it is one of the best dream works movie ever but i almost cried when sand man died T.T but thankfully they didn't leave him like that. for some unknown reason though i can understand what he's saying with his pictures even though he's going super this is based of the result on my profile from a qoutiv quiz but my version. now on to the story,  
disclaimer:hey easter kangaroo get you fluffy cotton tail tush over here and say the disclaimer  
bunny:im a bunny mate not a kangaroo and ginny fourtunatly does not own me or the other gaurdians

* * *

(OC P.O.V)

* * *

''_HELP-IS SOMEONE THERE-HELP_" I heard myself say-i was alone in deep darkness, i felt i was nearly going insane from being in the dark for so long, but then a bright white light took over the darkness. I opened my eyes revealing two dark green orbs, i saw i was under water-i panicked a little. But when i looked up i saw the moon, i don't think i have ever seen the moon so big and bright. Then i feel myself being pulled out of the water- my black wavy hair flowing behind me,when my face was above the surface i gasped for air then the mysterious force that pulled me out of the water placed me at the edge of the large pond upright, and then i heard a voice say _"your name is eve hallows, you are the spirit of a holiday known as halloween-now eve this is all i can tell you about yourself but it is important to you, i have to go now but i will be seeing you soon eve''_ and the voice was gone and i looked up at the moon,frowned, then started walking away. But i stepped on something, i looked down and saw an old purple satchel i picked it up and looked around-no one was there. i opened up the satchel and found a journal and a paintbrush, I first looked at the journal hoping to find the owner's name written on it. unfortunately it wasnt, but the journal was filled with ingenious pranks-which i could tell are undeniably able to work. then i put back the book and was about to grab the brush but when my finger touched it, the brush let out a bright flash of green light emanated from the paint brush-i covered my eyes causing me to cover my eyes and dropping the bag letting the paint brush roll out of it, dripping wet green paint on the dirt. and when i looked up grass sprouted out from the dirt were the paint dripped on. i soon became astounded with the brush. i tried to grab it, thankfully the light was dimmer then before. then i got an idea i nealed down and with a few hand movments a purple rose came up from the ground. My black lips curled into smiled, I've gained so much energy i started running around the woods letting more of the paint drip from the brush creating more of the same purple rose. soon i came upon a small village. i smiled again i felt i needed to tell someone about what i have discovered so i walk towards it and saw the villagers and said _''hello everyone_" smiling and waving at them and they turned to me and their eyes widen in shock and yelled out _''A WITCH,TIS A WITCH''_ the women grabbed their children and ran into their homes and some of the men grabbed their pitchforks and started chasing me while i ran for dear life luckily i found a small hiding spot underneath a tree nearby the pond. thankfully i was quick enough to fit myself inside before the men got found me. eventually they stopped and i heard them say _''were is she... im not sure... well we will shall not let her back into the village understand, we must protect our children from that monster._''then i heard their footsteps fade away. their words hurted me inside- it broke my heart. then i asked myself _''am i really a... monster?''_ and started to cry i felt so alone then i felt a furry body rub against my leg. i looked at the creature which turned out to be a black cat that asked _''are you alright?'_' and i said _''i guess so im just really sad... wait cats can talk''_ then he says _''im the only one i guess... could you tell me your name''_ then i tell him _''my name's eve hallows whats yours''_ then he says _''i dont have a name''_ i frowned and say _''ill give you a name..._ _how about... ryder''_ and then the cat says _''i like it''_ my black lips curled into a smile again _''can i keep you''_ i asked. then he says _''sure'' _and ryder walked towards me and layed on my stomach while i petted him untill we fell asleep under the tree

* * *

ok chapter 1 done woohoo see ya in the next capter


End file.
